


Knave of Hearts

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki pays Muraki what she owes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knave of Hearts

Her mother died when she was born. Only just, then, that her heart was already failing. While her father sought a cure, she prepared herself to die young and beg her mother's forgiveness. Then her father found an angel who gave her a new heart and a use for it.

She loved Muraki-sensei with all of the heart that wasn't hers. He did not love her back, but he was not supposed to. He had given her life; she gave him devotion.

And when her devotion wavered for the sake of a ghost, he took that life back.

Only just.


End file.
